


Veneno

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Evil Plans, Gen, Parseltongue, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yo no me fio de nadie, excepto de mí mismo. Y de ella.





	Veneno

**Veneno**

Veneno, veneno, veneno. _Veneno_.

Es eso que corre en mis venas, mezclado con la sangre de Potter. Veneno.

No hay nada que merezca el desprecio de una segunda mirada a mi alrededor, ninguno que merezca palabras, que merezca elogios o sólo consideración.

Sólo hay una oscuridad punzante, que ahoga también en mi veneno, como si fuera un agujero negro capaz de atraer todo. Como el peor de los Dementores, que succiona toda la felicidad que estos tontos seres humanos todavía esperan de conocer.

Estoy a solas en un cuarto de Malfoy Manor. Trato de reflexionar, pero mi mente está invadida por todos los pensamientos, los susurros asustados, las charlas de esos estúpidos, todavía convencidos que me fie de ellos.

Yo no me fio de nadie, excepto de mí mismo. Y de _ella. _

Me acerco, cuidado. En el tiempo, aprendí a respetar mi Nagini. Desde hace cuando estaba niño, y había empezado a entender que esas voces que oía, que yo solo percibía, venían de las serpientes, me había sentido especial. Pero nunca habría imaginado cuánto esta cualidad, durante los años, me habría sido útil.

_Le veo pensativo, mi Señor _me dice, consciente de mi acercarme aun no mirándome. Siempre me pregunté si sus percepciones sean debidas a sentidos más desarrollados, típicos del animal, o si simplemente se sienta tan atada a mí de tener éxito de darse cuenta de todos mis movimientos.

“Claro que estoy pensativo, Nagini. Sigo viendo como mis fuerzas crecen de día en día, como tenga siempre más aliado de mi parte. Sin embargo, siento que me falta algo.”

La serpiente sisea, en la que interpreto como una risa sardónica.

_Porque usted es un perfeccionista. Pero creía que en el tiempo hubiera aprendido a contentarse con lo que tiene. Está temido, respetado. Todos saben cómo acabará esta guerra. ¿Qué lamenta?_

Me acerco a ella, despacio, apretando los puños. Ella no retrasa, algo que habría hecho cada Mortífago.

Pero ella es diferente, lo sé. Todos me temen, tiene razón. Ella no. No tiene miedo de mí, porque sabe de ser necesaria para mí más que yo lo sea para ella.

“Contentarme, Nagini, no es en mi plan.” golpeó violentamente una mano en el escritorio a mi lado, cogiendo una pieza de pergamino y arrugándolo. “Quiero que todos los que me fueron contra sean machacados, que pasen un infierno. Que se arrepientan de haberme subestimado.” siseo, esperando de haberle transpuesto el concepto.

_¿Y si fuera usted a arrepentirse de haber subestimado a ellos, mi amo?_

Evito apenas de hechizarla. Sé qué con ella tengo que controlarme más que con todos, como si fuera una mujer histérica, y no sólo un animal.

Y muchas veces me pregunté si de verdad pueda llamarla así. ¿Puede ser considerado sólo un animal un ser con quien hablo, en quien confío, el único que conoce todo lo que pasa por mi mente turbulenta?

“Yo no les subestimo, Nagini.” le digo, después de haber recuperado, al menos en parte, el control. La veo mover la cabeza, como si la estuviera sacudiendo. Me sorprende cada día más descubrir cuánto pueda ser _humana_ en algunos gestos.

Y mucho más humana que mí en los pensamientos.

_¿Y Potter, mi Señor? ¿Tampoco él le asusta?_

Rechino los dientes. Lo sabe Merlín cuánto le gustaría verme temblar, pero sabe bien que no va a pasar, que no tengo miedo del Elegido, aunque haya tratado unas veces de insinuar dudas en mí. Dudas que no tienen razón de existir, querida Nagini.

Le rozo la cabeza con la palma de la mano, sin dignarla de una respuesta.

Sólo es una serpiente, sólo una de muchos. O, al menos, esto es lo de que me gustaría convencerme. Pero sé qué no está así, y ella también lo sabe. Hay un vínculo casi mórbido entre nosotros, un vínculo capaz de aterrorizar todos lo que se dan cuenta.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me dijeron que hablar pársel era un talento típico de magos oscuros. De magos votados por sombras, por oscuridad.

De magos votados por el poder supremo, es como la veo yo. Y esa noticia me había fascinado, cuando en cambio se pensaba que tuviera que asustarme. Pero sabía ya entonces lo que habría sido mi destino, y luché para que mis planes fueran llevados a cabo.

Y ahora ella y yo somos testigos de la realización de esos deseos, de ese dibujo que muchos habrían llamado loco, y que ahora toma forma bajo mis mismos dedos. Miro la enorme serpiente, con una sonrisa irónica.

“Sabe, Nagini, creo que sea una suerte que no seas humana. Habrías causado muchos más problemas. Los humanos son tan _estúpidos_... tan atados a esa tontería que llaman ‘amor’.” le digo improvisamente, sin preocuparme de lo que expreso. Sabe todo de mí, ni hay razón porque no lo sepa.

_Sabe que no me molesta ser una serpiente. Esos estúpidos humanos de quien habla, temen mi raza. Por lo demás, no hay veneno peor del veneno de una serpiente_ sisea. Yo rio bajo, en seña de burla.

“Puede ser que tengas razón, amiga mía. Pero también es verdad qué no hay ira peor de la ira de un enemigo.” le hago notar, poniendo un aire de arrogancia y superioridad, a que está acostumbrada.

_Pues no puedo imaginar cuánto sea grande su ira, mi Señor, si considera todos los enemigos que ha acumulado durante los años. _

Me echo a reír, improvisamente, una risa rara no muy diferente de un silbido. Admito de nunca haber sido dispuesto a las risas, y que me sorprendo todas veces que ocurre.

Sólo _ella_ todavía tiene éxito de hacerme reír.

“No es que tenga demasiados enemigos. Sólo que nunca tuve interés en hacerme amigos. Sólo aliados.” especifico.

_¿Y cuál es mi papel, mi Señor?_

No sé si su pregunta traicione inseguridad, pero sacudo la cabeza a esto pensamiento. Tiendo a atribuirle características que no le pertenecen.

“Tú eres mi animal. Pertenece a mí.” miento, consciente de no tener que abrir demasiadas brechas, ni siquiera con ella.

_Tal vez olvida que una parte de usted pertenece a mí_ contesta, en un ímpetu de iniciativa. Me acerco a ella, rápido, apretando mi agarre a su alrededor. Dura una fracción de segundo, después la dejo ir, haciendo un sonido sobrehumano.

“Nagini, por favor, no me acordar de lo que fue obligado a hacer.” siseo, irritado y desesperado al mismo tiempo.

_Y usted no diga que soy su animal y punto. Yo soy la razón porque está aquí, hoy. _

“¿Osas echármelo en la cara?” escupo las palabras, como si fueran amargas, pero al pronunciarlas siento como si esa serpiente se hubiera sacado, en sus espiras, parte de mi autoridad.

_No. Soy orgullosa del papel que desempeñé, y aún más que lo que desempeño ahora. Soy feliz que me haga considerado tanto de... entregarme una parte de su alma. Sólo querría que reconociera mi importancia. _

Hago una sonrisa nerviosa y vuelvo a acariciarla, pero no le respondo.

Me siento enjaulado por la mirada del animal, por la profundidad de esos ojos, que ninguno puede comprender, pero que se ofrece cristalina frente a mí.

Tengo que admitir qué hay más veneno en ella que en mí. Hay veneno en ella porque es una serpiente, y porque tiene consigo una parte de mi alma.

Es uno de los seres más hermosos y más letales al mundo. Muchas veces me hizo preguntar que falta me hagan los Mortífagos, comparados con ella.

Es un arma, es la guardiana de toda la poca fe que me queda.

Pero sepa que nunca voy a llamarla amiga. No hay lugar por amigos en el ascenso para el éxito, para el poder, para el _dominio_.

“Buenas noches, Nagini.” le digo, viendo con decepción que su cara triangular lleva otra vez esa mirada, aparentemente de burla.

_Buenas noches, mi Señor_.

Culebrea afuera, entendiendo la despedida en mis palabras. Se va despacio y yo sonrío, irónico. Quienquiera se habría apresurado a irse, para no seguir molestándome, temiendo mi reacción. Ella siempre tiene que distinguirse, consciente de ser diferente en cosas que van más allá de la apariencia y la raza.

Nagini es la a quien debo la vida, lo sabe y finge de ignorarlo. Y no me pierdo en elucubraciones sobre la razón porque lo hace, porque es la única con quien me está prohibida la difidencia.

Sólo sé qué estamos atados de algo hondo, más allá de su veneno en mí, más allá de mi alma en ella.

Estamos atados por el mal. Estamos atados del ser puro instinto. Estamos atados del ser dos diferentes en nuestra raza.

Esto somos. Ella y yo somos otra raza. La raza que va a subyugar este mundo de la magia sin sentido.

Empieza el reino del veneno. 


End file.
